The Darkness of a Soul
by hiddenshadowsoul
Summary: What is the difference of a female and male demon? What is the difference between one who calls on a demon for revenge, and one who calls for amusement? Kiln was the golden boy,one who could do no wrong. Who would have guessed, that one who has lived in the light, could be so cruel and cold in the shadows. And who had ever heard of a demon refusing a soul for payment, wanting more?


**So, this story is dedicated to my muse, who is affectionately called Anti. Don't judge. So I came up with this idea for a story after watching Sebby and Ciel, and surprise, surprise, Hannah. You haven't really seen a female demon make a contract, and how she fits. Here's my take on it. **

* * *

**Her Pov**

"_They say that making a contract with a demon represents a loss of trust, or perhaps love in god. Many bad things, or a particular bad thing will call a demon to you. When you have nothing left, and yet still have everything, at your darkest moment, your darkest hour between a life and death choosing, we come. That is entirely false, yet so true at the same time. You have gotten yourself in quite a mess, haven't you? You knew what I was the moment I called out to you. How could a child like you, who was born and raised in the light, be so dark and forbidding? Never mind, you called and I have answered. I'll ask you this once; Do you wish to enter a contract with me? If you say yes or even consider, the gates of paradise will be forever lost to you. Say yes, and I'll become everything and anything you need. They only thing you will owe me, is your aurora. Hmm, you look surprised. I am guessing you thought I wanted your soul? No, I'm not hungry, nor do I wish to eat. Are you refusing me? No? Fine. I am your servant, my Lord."_

* * *

**No Pov**

"Time to get up my Lord. You have a busy day." The raven haired maid stepped lightly in the chambers she was in, pulling back the curtains to let sunlight in. She smoothed down her dark green emerald dress, with a simple white apron with elaborate strings that went around her body to tie right over her breasts. The dark green haired teen started from his sleeping position in the bed as the sunlight hit his face. "Why must I get up so early today Ava?" She smirked. "My Lord, you have Mass today with your family, as well as attending a spring tea. After all, you must keep up your golden appearance. The teen sighed. "I will do what I must. Who is hosting the tea today?" "I believe it is the Midford family. A tolerable family, as you say." The Lord looked at his maid. "Yes, but just barely." He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting as Ava grabbed his clothes. "Teh, a purple suit today?" He reached out his arms as Ava slipped his nightshirt off and placed the day's shirt on. "Yes, your mother demanded it my Lord." The teen ran a hand through his shoulder length hair, wincing at the tangles. "I had hoped when I moved into my Uncle's Manor and took his family name, that my mother would become all but a distant memory. Unfortunately, it was not to be." Ava merely hummed while slipping his shoes on. "Your ready. Shall I have Louie bring about the carriage as you eat?" He nodded. "Yes."

* * *

Ava bowed as she served what the chef had prepared. "My Lord, today Raye has prepared a dish of raspberries and honey served with toast and smoke cured ham. For a drink is a light mint tea, with exactly two teaspoons of sugar and a small drop of honey. Is that acceptable?" The teen nodded. "Tell Raye it was." Ava curtsied. "He will be pleased." "Ava, what else is today?" "Well, after the tea, the Earl Phantomhive has arranged for you to tour one of his factories and discus business with his managers. That will take up nearly the rest of the afternoon. Then this evening, Lady Margaret is visiting along with Lady Caroline." At that the young lord groaned. "Why can't I cancel?" Ava smirked slightly. "Golden boy, my Lord." As he contained to eat in silence, Ava walked out to retrieve his coat.

* * *

"That was a wast of my time." Kiln and Ava were in his carriage, headed to the Midford Manor after the Sunday Mass. "Do not be disrespectful to those who believe my Lord. It may come back and hunt you." "Teh, and you respect them?" Ava shrugged. "That is an entirely different matter my Lord. To respect, one does not have to like." "Whatever. Ava, do you know of the guests attending the tea?" Blinking her dark green eyes, she responded, "The Midford family, your family, maybe Ladies Margret and Caroline, a few other lesser important nobles, and perhaps the Earl Phantomhive. Lady Elizabeth is his fiancé after all." Kiln nodded. "So, a mask of happiness and calmness perhaps? Or maybe serious?" "A little of both Master." "Hmm. I suppose so."

* * *

"Kiln! I'm so glad you could make it!" As soon as Ava had helped her Lord out of the carriage, he was bombarded by Lady Elizabeth. "Lady Elizabeth, please get off of me. This is highly improper." The blond ignored him and squeezed tighter. "I'm so glad! And Ciel is here as well!" Ava chuckled quietly as she observed her master losing air due to lack or space. Sighing, she decided to intervene. "My deepest apologies Lady Elizabeth, but you are negating your other guests, and my Master is losing air." "Fine!" She let go and Kiln walked out of her arm reach, while glaring at Ava.

"I bet you enjoyed that, huh?" Ava bowed. "It's not every day you see your Master bested by a small girl." Kiln's eyes widened before narrowing. "You know what I'm capable of." "Yes, my Lord." The both stopped talking as they heard footsteps approaching them. Turing they saw two figures, one in green, the other dressed in black. "I apologize for Elizabeth. She excites easily." Kiln smiled, putting up his golden boy mask. "It was no trouble, Earl Phantomhive. Her mother is a friend of mine, so we often run into each other." The bluenett nodded. "I hope you are having a good day, Earl Lances." Kiln smiled. "It's actually Marquess Thanes now. I have taken upon my Uncle's name and title, berthed to me by the Queen." Ava stepped in. "Pardon me for interrupting, my Lords, but everyone is already inside." Kiln nodded. "Your right of course. Excuse me, Earl." Ciel inclined his head. "Of course. As they both walked in, Ava followed behind next to the butler in black. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis." Ava turned her head to look at the butler. "My name is Ava Minuet. Pleasure to meet you." With that they both headed inside the Manor.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, and enjoyed it. See ya next time. Thanks for reading!**

**~Hiddenshadowsoul~**


End file.
